Supernatural: Demon of Vengeance
by Soron66
Summary: This is a sequel to Supernatural: Legend of the Rider. It'll take place two years after the events of the previous one. right after season 12 Ghost Rider will more than likely take the title of Demon of Vengeance to a whole new extreme in this story, unlike in the last one. He might even take his rightful place as King of Hell
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt for John

Supernatural: Demon of Vengeance

Written and edited by Soron66

I don't own any characters except for my OCs.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hunt for John

Crowley was watching John and his newly married wife drive off in a black car with silver rims, as well as had a flaming skull on the hood when he received a call from the Winchesters. "What do you want Squirrel?" asked Crowley with irritation, and after a few minutes he sighed before he said, "Fine. I'll hear your bloody proposal. That doesn't mean I'll go along with it." He looked in the direction John had went then he vanished from that spot and appeared in front of the Winchesters. John suddenly woke up and said with confusion, "What the hell?!" and saw someone sneaking up on his spot in an abandoned warehouse he had slept. "You have caused too many people to burn, Rider." said the man right before shooting a shotgun at him. However John managed to roll out of the way before he pulled out his M9 and shot at the man's knees. His attacker screamed in pain as he fell down, then John walked towards him but his attacker picked up his shotgun and fired as soon as John got close enough for the shot to hit him in the stomach. "You made a horrible mistake." said John as his head and hands burned away. When the Rider had appeared he grabbed the man and incinerated him before he walked off. A few weeks later Sam and Dean were drinking some beer in the bunker as they mourned Castiel who had died not too long ago. Dean's phone suddenly rang, but he ignored it for a few rings before he finally picked it up and clicked ignore. After the phone immediately started ringing again he finally answered and snapped, "What?!" He was silent for a few minutes before he massaged his face and said, "Son of a bitch." Sam looked at him with curiosity then after Dean put the phone down he asked, "What's the problem?" Dean was silent for a few minutes before he said, "An old ally of ours has a bounty on his head." Sam raised his eyebrows and was about to ask when Dean said, "It's the Rider. We have to go hunt him now before another person does."

While they were on the road Sam was looking up any and all lore he could find on the Rider. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything so he said, "Dean. We have to go talk to the previous Ghost Rider." Dean rolled his eyes before he said, "I hate that guy. He's a dick. I guess we have no choice though." Once they had arrived at the town he stopped at a bar and said, "You go talk to that cranky old man. I'm going to stay here and drink, find a few hot babes, and have some fun. You can go ahead and get glared at as well as be the inquisitive nut that you are." Sam snorted and rolled his eyes as he caught the impala's keys and walked into the driver's side of the car. When he arrived at the cemetery Carter Slade was standing by his little hut and staring at him. "Sam Winchester. I hoped we wouldn't have to see each other again." said Carter as Sam got out of the car and walked up to him. Carter gestured for Sam to follow him inside, and after he had offered a drink to Sam they sat down at the table. "I know why you're here, and I anticipated it for a few years. I'll answer any questions that I can." said Carter as Sam was about to speak. "How do we kill a Ghost Rider? I personally hope to be able to cure one. He did kill Abbadon and helped me and Cas turn Dean from demon to human after all." Carter was silent for a few minutes as he drank some ancient whiskey from the cowboy days. "I don't really think it's possible to kill a Rider. However, it is possible to rid the rider from the host. It's risky and has drastic consequences." said Carter informatively and reluctantly. Sam finally accepted some whiskey and drank a sip before he said, "Dean is going to hate me for this, but I have to save John. I owe him that much." Carter barked out a laugh before he said, "History always repeats itself, doesn't it." Sam widened his eyes right before Carter nodded an affirmative then said, "Here's the spell that'll save John. Now go save him." After Sam exited the house he looked at the old parchment which had the words **monstrum separare hominem et mittere in gehennam** as well as its translation which was **separate the monster from the man and send it to hell**.

Meanwhile, Dean was drinking some alcohol when a woman sat down next to him and said, "What brings a Winchester to this part of town." When Dean looked up he saw that she had black eyes so he quickly reached for his demon killing knife. The woman laughed as her eyes turned back to normal before she said, "Don't worry Dean. I'm not here to fight. I just want to help you find the Ghost Rider." Dean looked at her with disbelief and asked skeptically, "Why would you want to help a Winchester kill the Ghost Rider." The demon looked at him with an annoyed expression before she got up and said, "When you're willing to lower yourself to work with a demon just summon a crossroads demon. Tell her _I'm in_. She'll know what you mean. I'll make sure of it." Dean watched her butt shake as she walked away then muttered to himself, "I'm definitely going to hell for admiring a demon's ass." Dean had just exited out of the bar when his car returned, so he immediately got into the front passenger seat and said, "Wake me when we arrive somewhere." Meanwhile, John was sitting down as he shook from the memories of the Rider killing people. "Why is this happening to me?" asked John to nobody in particular before he heard footsteps coming closer. He quickly ran back to his car and drove away, with something in a trench coat staring behind him with it's head fritzing all over the place every now and then. "Johhhhnnn Connnstanntiiiine!" said the creature in a breezy voice as it stared at him before dissipating away as if it was made of gas. Back with the Winchesters Sam and Dean had arrived at a Warehouse that John was last seen at. "Damn. It's Chuck." said Dean as he recognized the shotgun that had the name Charles Bartowski engraved in the butt of the shotgun. Later that day Sam and Dean arrived at a motel so they could rest as well as think on what to do next. Dean however immediately drove off as soon as Sam fell unconscious and when he arrived at a dirt crossroads he buried a box with the correct ingredients inside. "Dean Winchester. I've been expecting you." said a crossroads demon with Red eyes once she arrived. Dean looked at her with a serious expression and said, "I'm in." which caused her to smile before disappearing in a split second.

Meanwhile, John had just closed his eyes and laid down in a bed of the house he was squatting in when he heard the door break down. "Hello again John." said a man in black clothes and a black trench coat as he stared at John. "You're dead." said John stupidly as he stared at Crowley. "Really? I thought I was having a vacation in the Bahamas. Of course I'm dead you idiot." said Crowley sarcastically right before getting serious again. "What do you want, Crowley?" asked John cautiously as he sat up in the bed. Crowley stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "I want you to go claim your rightful place as King of Hell. If you don't someone else will take over, and they'll kill you to ensure that you would never claim the throne. I haven't been giving you my memories for nothing." John glared at Crowley as he realized that the dream he had was a memory, then leaped at him. However he passed through Crowley which made Crowley laugh with amusement. "I don't actually have a physical form John. I'm merely a shade of myself, but I am capable of giving you my memories. I only activated upon the moment of my death, but the human part of you didn't understand what I was trying to tell you." John widened his eyes slightly as he realized that the Rider had gotten more violent the same time as his dreams of him being Crowley. "Bingo. The demon half of you understood the messages and was preparing itself to be King of Hell. As the King of Hell you have to put fear in the hearts of your enemies, and you can't show mercy no matter what." John glared as he stood up before he said, "I have no desire to be King of Hell. All I've ever wanted was a normal life." Crowley sighed before he said with disappointment, "It is your bloody birthright. If any other demon takes over Hell's throne all of the friends you made will be killed. That includes Moose and Squirrel in the list of targets." John sat down against the wall and laid his head on the wall for a few minutes before he said, "Fuck it. If it saves those two jackasses, I'll do it." Crowley smiled before he said, "Good, and now that you have accepted your birthright your demon half will let you have the reigns again."

"Welcome back Dean. Where did you go?" asked Sam with suspicion just as Dean walked in with an emotionless expression. "Nowhere." said Dean just before he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow before he laid back down and shut his own eyes. The next day Sam and Dean were driving down a road in the impala when someone said from the back seat, "That was quick Dean. Did you miss me? I sensed you staring at my butt as I walked away from you in that bar a few nights ago." Sam turned his head back there and gained an angry expression as he turned back up front before he said with gritted teeth, "Dean. Did you have something you forgot to tell me?" Dean ignored him as he continued driving but Sam would have none of it, so he told him to stop the car and when Dean didn't do so he yelled, "Dean. Stop the car!" Dean turned to him right after he stopped the car and said angrily, "Don't you tell me what to do in my own car Sammy." Sam glared at him before he said just as angrily, "Fine. Then how about we talk about why THERE'S A DEMON IN THE CAR!" Dean started the car again and continued driving down the road, and ignored him which pissed Sam off. "He and I agreed to work with each other to find your old boyfriend John Constantine." said the demon as she turned her eyes from black to normal. Meanwhile, John was driving down a road right before being rammed by another vehicle. John blinked the blood out of his eyes as he picked his head up from the dashboard right before being pulled out. "Time to die you demonic son of a bitch!" yelled a man that looked a bit like Adam Baldwin right before shooting him in the chest. John's eyes flared right before he grabbed grabbed a piece of bark and threw it at him causing a small explosion before he stood up. "Why are you attacking me?!" demanded John with confusion before he saw a picture of the man the Rider had incinerated a while ago. "Oh. I see. I'm sorry about your friend I truly am. I had lost control of the Rider for a while. I recently got back in control of it. If I hadn't you would have been incinerated right now instead of being knocked back."


	2. Chapter 2: The King of Hell

Chapter 2: The King of Hell

The hunter glared at john before slowly standing up pulling out a shiny silver knife without a handguard. "I don't fucking care!" he yelled before swiping at John, but John caught his wrist and broke his wrist causing him to drop the knife into John's left hand. The hunter stared in fear and anger at John right before John stabbing him in the stomach with the angel blade. "Lookie here. Decide to cease being a pathetic human bounty hunter?" said a sneering voice from behind John and he slowly turned around pulling out the angel blade as he did so. "I'm doing what I have to in order to protect the human race. The need of the many outweigh the need of the few." said John as he flexed his fingers around the angel blade's hilt. The woman with black eyes laughed before her eyes turned normal and she said, "Surrender the throne to me, or I'll have to kill you slowly and painfully." John's only response was to flare his eyes before walking towards the demon. The demon's sneer vanished and turned into a snarl as flicked her hand without success. John knelt down and turned his hand into flaming bones right before causing the ground to explode in a line towards the demon as she ran away. Unfortunately she was too slow to escape the attack and was sent flying when the explosion reached her feet. "You demons. You're always trying to get more power. You're never satisfied with what you have. You're greedy inferior insects." said John as he reached the demon right before stabbing her in the chest. Meanwhile, Dean had just stopped the impala and headed towards the woods. While, he was doing that Sam pulled out an angel blade and swiped at the demon but she only flicked her fingers sending him flying. "Tsk tsk tsk. You really shouldn't have done that Samantha. Dean's going to be angry at me, but all well. There are casualties in wars, and make no mistake. This is a war, and I will be victorious." said the demon before she clenched her fist causing Sam to start suffocating. Suddenly, Dean returned and held the demon killing knife to her neck and said dangerously, "Let my brother go you demon bitch."

"Deanna, you don't get to tell me what to do. I'm going to be the queen of hell, and there's nothing I won't do to ensure my rise to power." said the demon cooly before she let Sam go. "I'll go find the Rider, and when I have I'll send you the location. Till then I'm going to stay away from your attack dog. I value my life too much." When Sam and Dean were on the road again they didn't speak for a whole our till Sam said, "We are not going to kill John." which made Dean laugh before he said darkly, "He killed Chuck, I'm not going to let that son of a bitch live another day. That is final." Meanwhile, John was driving down a road again when he heard some howling. "Oh come on! Fucking hellhounds!" said John with irritation before he stopped the car and stepped out of the car then flared his eyes to see the hellhounds. "Go back to hell. This is your last warning!" yelled John before the closest hellhound leapt at him. John grabbed it with a flaming hand and stabbed it in the skull with the angel blade in his right hand. He proceeded to pull the blade out as he spun to impale the other hellhound. He kept at this till only one was left, but this one ran away instead of attacking him. "I have to get back to the palace very soon." said John with exhaustion as he sat back down into his car before he drove off. An hour later he arrived at the palace, but he was surrounded by demons who stared at him with hate. "So how are we going to do this? The easy way or the hard way?" asked John using a dangerous tone as he pulled out an angel blade after he exited his car. The demons all looked at each other before they backed away knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against him. He immediately got back in his car and drove up to the front door of the building. "If you follow me, I will ensure that Hell becomes great again. I don't care about deals so you can go ahead and kill those you made deals with. If you follow me, it's open season on humanity." The demons around him smiled with excitement before someone said, "If you follow him, you'll be led to ruin. What's humanity without demons, and what are demons without humanity?" All of the demons looked behind them and their faces went pale with fear once they saw the Ghost Rider.

"How can you be so sure?" demanded the demon who was trying to earn the other demons loyalty. John walked up to him as he said, "I'm sure, because all demons used to be human at one point. Without humanity, none of you would exist." The demons all looked at each other with doubt but didn't say anything till one of them challenged, "Yeah? Prove it." John looked at him as if he was stupid then said two words, "Dean Winchester." The demons start to realize he was right but became doubtful again when another demon said, "True. He became a demon, but the Mark of Cain turned him into a demon. Any other proof?" John sighed as he massaged his face before he said, "Fuck negotiations." right before he stabbed the would be king the angel blade. The others widened their eyes and backed up involuntarily as he turned to stare at them. "As of right now, I'm the new King of Hell. If anyone of you disobeys my laws and or challenges my rule I will make sure you are tortured beyond the meaning of torture. Lucifer may have invented torture, but I will perfect it like literally." The demons reluctantly knelt on one knee as John sat down on the throne. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were just leaving a motel room when the demon returned with an angry expression. " I know where the Rider is." said the demon which acquired the attention of Dean and Sam, with the later glaring at her. "Relax Samantha. After you kill him our alliance is done." said the demon as she stared at him with annoyance. "So where is he?" asked Dean with a neutral expression which caught the attention of the demon. "He's at the same place Crowley stayed as King of Hell" Dean rolled his eyes as he groaned, "son of a bitch." The demon stared between them before she said impatiently, "Well? What are you waiting for?" right before Demon pulled out his demon knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Sam widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Dean wipe the demon blood off onto his jacket. "Let's go." said Dean gruffly as he walked towards the impala.

"Was that your plan the whole time?" asked Sam curiously as Dean drove them out of town. "Last time I trusted a demon, Lucifer kill Cas." said Dean shortly before putting in a cassette that started playing the _Wayward Song._ Once they got near to the palace Dean shut down the car and walked out towards the trunk of the impala. Once they were armed with the demon killing knife, and angel blade, and two shotguns they slowly walked towards the main gate of the palace. There were two demons in front of them so they pulled out their knives and stabbed them in the back before throwing the knives at two others. After they reacquired the knives Dean grabbed an id card and swiped it on the panel to open the gate. After they arrived at the front of the building they slowly opened the door and immediately came face to face with two demons. "Oh son of a bi.." said Dean before both of them was forced back by demonic telekinesis. The last thing he saw was the demon punching down onto his head rendering him unconscious, and when he woke up both he and Sam were kneeling in front of a throne. "It's been a long time, my old friends." said John as he stared down at them from his place at the throne. "You son of a bitch." said Dean angrily as he glared at him, but Sam was quiet for a few seconds before he asked calmly, "How long ago did you become King of Hell?" John stood up from his throne and gestured for the demons to back away as he snapped his fingers unlocking the chains from Sam. "I became the King of Hell not too long ago. It was the only way for the Rider to give me control of the abilities again." Sam acquired an angry expression for a few seconds before he said, "That's why you killed Chuck, isn't it." John nodded once before he sat back down in his throne and said, "I didn't want to kill all those people, but the Rider gave me no choice. The only kill I had control of was Chuck's friend. He gave me no choice. It was him or me, so I chose me." Dean raised his head at that and acquired a murderous look before he yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JOHN CONSTANTINE! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE THE KING OF HELL!" John sighed before he flicked one finger causing Dean to go flying into a wall and stick there then said, "I will let you and your brother leave here alive Sam. However, if either of you return here again I will not show mercy." Sam glared at him before he said angrily, "You really are your father's son. You're no longer the human who we sided with. You are nothing but a monster." John nodded sadly in agreement before letting Dean fall of the wall.

The next day Sam and Dean were in a motel thinking of what to do when Sam perked his head up as he widened his eyes with realization. "We can't go to him, but what if we don't have to? Since he's half demon and the King of Hell, we could summon him here." Dean thought for a moment then said, "No. Not here. We'll do it at the bunker. At least we can easily defend ourselves there and we know the layout." Once Sam and Dean had returned to the bunker they walked down into their torture room. After they had summoned John Dean pulled out the demon killing knife while Sam cuffed him with the demon preventing cuffs. "What are you thinking Dean? You going to torture me before killing me? If so you might want to get something better than that. You can't kill me with that knife." said John as he rolled his eyes. "Don't know that till we try." said Dean as he moved towards him. Suddenly, Dean was rendered unconscious by Sam who had a taser in his hands. "Oh hoo. I did not see that coming at all." laughed John right before Sam threw a wrench at him hitting him in the face breaking his nose in the process. "Oooh my poor nose." joked John as he smiled with blood streaming down his face. "Shut up." said Sam before he pulled out a slip of paper and looked at it. " Monstrum separare hominem et mittere in gehennam!" said Sam which caused John to cringe in pain as he felt the Rider scream in agony. After Sam said it a second time John fell unconscious from the pain that was twice as strong as the first time. When John woke up he was back in his old house that he lived in with his late wife Sara, but heard a familiar voice behind him. "Don't let him do this John. If he does this you won't be King of Hell anymore and they will be in danger." John looked back at the man who said that before he pulled out an angel blade as he said, "You're not really a shade, are you. You're an actual psychic clone of my father. When I accepted the role of King of Hell, you took over entirely. I became you! I will never be your vessel! I will be my own man!" Crowley glared at him as he flicked his fingers sending John flying into the glass table shattering it. "You were nothing but an insurance of my survival. I died, knowing that I would come back from the dead in you. Your destiny is to be my meat suit!" yelled Crowley before he was disintegrated and someone was standing there. "Hi. My name's Chuck. Some people call me God, but I prefer the name Chuck." said the bearded little man. John glared at him as he stood up before he said, "Really? Somehow I doubt that. God doesn't care about me much less humanity if he is real."


	3. Chapter 3: John Constantine's Rebirth

Chapter 3: John Constantine's Rebirth

Chuck sighed before he walked up as he said, "I've heard that quite a lot. However, if I intervened with humanity much free will would be non-existent for humanity much like it was for the angels in heaven before Castiel changed things. Tell Sam and Dean that I'm sorry about Castiel, but I don't have the time to resurrect him right now." Suddenly a strikingly beautiful woman with the Mark of Cain near her left shoulder appeared and said, "So this is where you are? Why did you enter a human's mind? Wait.. his father was ...a demon. That's disgusting." John finally couldn't take it and yelled, "Oh shut the fuck up! Who are you to look down on me?!" The woman glared at him and prepared to strike but Chuck said, "Amara, don't even think about it. Humans don't like being called disgusting especially if they're being called that because of their parentage. In any case he's not just any human. He is currently at a pivotal point in his life as well as the direction of the universe." John stared in confusion at Chuck and Chuck smiled before he said, "If you choose one of these two choices, the direction of the universe is decided at that point. The choices are you can become an archangel or stay as a man and live life as a hunter. As a Hunter you will have more chances of dying and the Winchesters will more than likely not ever trust you again. You will also be unable to help as much people As an archangel you can travel to any point in time you want, but if you change the past the present will change drastically. You can teleport anywhere in the world as well. You can help more people as an archangel, and the Winchesters will trust you again a lot sooner. What do you choose?" John thought for a few minutes before he asked, "As an archangel would I be allowed free will? For example, live as a human? I'd also like to eat my favorite foods and be able to taste them. There would be a lot of things, I'd miss from my human life."

Chuck stared at John before he said with relief, "You would be able to taste all the foods that you like as well as do all the activities that you like. Just don't kill angels unless they go rogue. I advise you to not advertise it though. It is clear that you have made your choice." Back in the bunker John was twitching about as the Rider was trying to resist the exorcism as Sam yelled, "MONSTRUM SEPARARE HOMINEM ET MITTERE IN GEHENNAM!" John finally stopped twitching as a fiery colored smoke exited his mouth and vanished through the floor as it headed towards hell. However, when John started glowing Sam had to hide his eyes as he widened his eyes in surprise and confusion. When the light faded Sam looked up and saw John snap his fingers causing the demon restraining cuffs to open. "How? What?" said Sam stupidly as John stood up and walked towards him. "The man I was an hour ago was not me. It was Crowley reincarnated. I am now an archangel of the lord, but I'm still the same as we first met. Minus the demonic half of me, of course." said John right before he touched Sam healing all the injuries the demons gave him back at the palace. "As for how I can to be like this, Chuck made me an archangel. I'm still human where it counts though. I can eat my favorite foods and actually taste them, and do other human stuff. I also have my free will. I know I won't have your trust for a while, but I'll do whatever I have to in order to regain it. I also know that I can't replace Cas, and I will never try to." continued John before he healed Dean and vanished. "What do you mean you exorcised the Rider out of him?!" Dean demanded angrily a few hours later after they returned to their usual table. "I exorcised him, because we owed him that much. He killed Abaddon and helped return you to human, or did you forget that!" Sam yelled back with as much anger. Dean swung at Sam, but his punch never connected with Sam's face because John appeared and grabbed his arm.

"Dean. Stop." said John with a serious tone. Dean whirled on him and pulled out the demon killing knife to stab John with it. After Dean stabbed John, he raised an eyebrow and looked down at the knife that Dean stuck in his chest. "What? How?" said Dean with confusion as he watched John pull the knife out of his chest before he healed himself. "You explain it to him, Sam. I'm going to get an extra large cheese pizza with extra cheese from Papa John's. Anyone want anything?" Sam shook his head while Dean glared at John with suspicion before John disappeared in the next second. "What the hell is he now, Sam?" demanded Dean angrily and waited impatiently for Sam to reply. "He's an archangel of the lord. Chuck turned him into one. I don't know why, so don't ask me. Besides who knows why he does anything." Dean made an expression to indicate that he agreed with Sam's last sentence, and a few seconds later John returned with ten boxes of pizza as well as twenty boxes of pie for Dean. "Here's some pie for you Dean. Here's a pizza for you guys as well. I'll be right back." said John after he placed the boxes down and right before he disappeared again. Dean glared at the pies for a few seconds before he grabbed one and sat down to eat it. "No matter how angry you are at him, you can't resist pie can you." said Sam in a calmer amused tone as he smirked. Dean put the forkful of pie down and pushed it away as he said, "You're right. I shouldn't be eating this. It's pie bought with blood." Sam sighed before he whacked Dean in the back of the head as he walked away. "Bitch!" yelled Dean angrily before Sam yelled back with irritation, "Jerk!" Even though neither of them new it they laughed internally as their moods calmed down. Meanwhile, John arrived at his former palace and found that his car was not where he last saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a demon and noticed that it was hideous but he decided to walk towards it.

The demon turned around just in time to be grabbed by the neck by John who demanded, "Where's the Ghost Rider's car!" The demon stared in fear at John as he stammered, "L-l-l-lockdown i-in t-the g-g-g-garage." John placed his palm on the demon's head and killed it leaving a corpse with burned out eyes. Once he found his car demons surrounded him and said, "Do we know you? Wait a minute! It can't be!" John turned towards him and glowed as he stared at them with glowing blue eyes and shadows of wings behind him. "Run! Get out of here!" yelled one of the demons before John raised his hand right before a flare of light surrounded him killing them dead. In the next two seconds he and his car were gone from the garage, and at the bunker's garage. Dean was glaring at the pies when John walked back into the room Dean was in. Dean was quiet as John ate the pizza with a satisfied look on his face. "I missed pizza. The days I was the Rider I was physically unable to taste food." said John after he finished one box of pizza. Dean didn't even look at him for a few minutes before he said, "Look. There's no way I'm going to forgive you from killing two of my friends. Sam seems to be willing to, and that's all fine and dandy. However, after today I'll kill you myself." John looked at him for a few seconds before he said, "When I killed your friends, it wasn't me." which caused Dean to roll his eyes in disbelief before John continued, "It was Crowley. He had reincarnated inside me. When I killed Chuck, he had taken control because Chuck had shot me. He took it personal when I was shot." Dean stared at him before he grunted and said, "Sounds like Crowley. I assume you were a backup copy of him incase he died? Which received a nod from John, and Dean started being nicer to him even though he didn't even mean it completely.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rider Returns

Chapter 4: The Rider Returns

A few doctors had just called the death of a woman with red hair when an orange smoke appeared out of nowhere and entered her mouth. The doctors blinked twice and shook their heads as they reasoned that it was insomnia that made them hallucinate. Suddenly the woman popped up and grabbed a doctor before pulling him closer to her. "Where. Am. I?!" demanded the woman but only received several shocked stares directed at her. "Nurse, call her husband and tell him that she sur.." said the doctor that the woman had grabbed right before her eyes glowed orange a second before he incinerated. An hour later the woman walked out wearing some doctor's clothes a second before the hospital windows exploded outwards and flame protruded from the windows. A day later at the bunker John perked his head up from his book as he heard Dean walk in. "What book is that?" asked John as he sat down at the table. John looked at him before finishing the last page and handing him the book. Dean whistled as he looked at the book before he said, "Nice choice. The latest Nikki Heat book. Great book series." Sam walked in the bunker's main entrance and said, "We have a case." Both Dean and John looked up curiously as Sam continued, "A Hospital in Northern Indiana has just went up in flames, and the only surviving witness described a woman with orange eyes that incinerated one of the doctors before escaping." John widened his eyes before he said, "I'll see you two there." and teleported away just before Dean could stop him. When he arrived he felt a familiar presence, and widened his eyes before he said, "It can't be…." When the Winchester's arrived John was staring at the wreckage with a blank look.

"I'm Agent Sam Styles, and this is Agent Dean Murdock" said Sam as they walked up to the lead officer who let them pass after he said, "Move that mook, will ya. He hasn't moved for a week. We can't budge him. It's like when those firefighters tried to move the T-800 from Terminator 3. It's not only freaking us out, it's freaking out the civilians." When they walked up to John, he didn't even recognize their presence, and when Dean waved his hand in front of John's face he didn't get a response. "Okay. Whatever turned him into a vegetable, must be incredibly old and powerful." said Dean with a troubled expression. After they asked around and got the information they needed Dean got behind John and waited for Sam to push him over with his giant muscles. However, John still wouldn't budge. "Okay, this is going to be difficult. We can't use the car, because that would cause people to ask too many questions." said Dean with a stumped expression till he said, "Fuck it." and punched John in the face succeeding in knocking John down and breaking his wrist. "Owww ow ow ow. Piece of advice, never punch an archangel in the face. It's like hitting a brick wall." said Dean as he held his wrist. As they were walking by with John being carried in the bridal position an EMT said, "Hold it. If you don't get that wrist taken care of you could be stuck like that forever and or get an infection." Dean sighed with disappointment before he tossed his keys to Sam before he said, "Not a scratch, you freaking giant." Sam smirked as he walked back to the impala. An hour later Dean found the motel that Sam decided to stay at and said with irritation, "One hundred miles. I had to walk one hundred miles in a lightning storm!"

Sam looked up and widened his eyes at the soaking figure of Dean as well as the metal cast on his arm. "Sorry, I was distracted by my research. Unfortunately it didn't pan out, however I did find something that would let us help John." said Sam as Dean squelched to the bathroom to get into something dry. "What exactly will help us get into the melon's brain?" asked Dean after he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and workboots. "Remember that dream addict who tried to kill Bobby as well as us while Bela stole the colt?" asked Sam while Dean mentally slapped himself as well as grew disgusted expression. "Really? We have to drink that tea again? It tasted like ass." asked Dean before Sam grimaced an affirmative. An hour later Dean and Sam drank the dreamroot tea again as Dean sat on the couch and Sam sat in Dean's bed. The next few seconds they stared around as they were suddenly in a room they didn't recognize. "No! Sara don't do this!" yelled a familiar voice right before John crashed through the wall with someone attacking him. Dean tried to help but he suddenly vanished and Sam yelled, "Dean!" In another part of John's brain Dean looked around as he found himself in a cabin on his own. "Hello Dean. It's been a while." said a familiar voice behind Dean. "Amara?" asked Dean after he turned around and saw Chuck's sister. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to help John when someone from behind him said, "Sam. That's just a memory." Sam quickly looked towards the voice then back and the people were gone as well as the hole in the wall. "A very strong Candarian demon possessed my Sara, and I was unable to remove the demon from her. Then the Rider killed her as a last resort. Ever since then the Rider has been ruthless and warping my mind to be just as ruthless. At least till Sam exorcised the Rider from me. That exorcism had drastic consequences, but you knew that didn't you."

Meanwhile, Dean was on the run from some creepy deformed demons with blank eyes. "Why'd you teleport me here Amara?" asked Dean after he passed her a tenth time. "I have no here. I'm not actually here right now. I'm a piece of your memory. As for why I teleported you here? I didn't. I only showed up because you were nervous and for some reason I'm what makes you feel safe." replied Amara as Dean proceeded to lop a demon's head off with a road sign. "That just proves how screwed up I am." said Dean right before he entered a car and started driving it. "Ouch." replied Amara as she appeared in the driver's side of the car. Meanwhile, John and Sam were watching some of the good memories of John's life. "What happened to you when you arrived at that burned down hospital?" asked Sam as they watched John and Sara chase each other with water guns shooting at each other. John was quiet for a few minutes as he watched with happiness on his face as well as sadness while he watched that memory. "I know what burned down that hospital." said John as he put a serious expression on his face with Sam looking at him curiously. "I burned down that hospital. I incinerated that doctor." said John as he looked at Sam. Sam was about to respond when John snapped his fingers and a different memory played before them. John was standing in front of the burnt down hospital when someone appeared behind him and John turned around swinging the angel blade right before the woman picked him up by his neck and breathed threw him away and smoked out of the body and into him. Unfortunately, John was unable to keep the smoke out even by turning back towards the burnt down hospital. Sam stumbled back as he realized what John meant by he burnt down the hospital and incinerated the doctor.

"I want my body back John." said a familiar voice behind them right before Sam was suddenly thrown into a wall. John turned back towards the voice and narrowed his eyes as he saw himself standing with glowing orange eyes while his face burned off. "I will get my body back!" snarled the Rider. John glared at him as he let an angel blade fall into his hand as he ran at the Rider. "I'm keeping my body and you're going to purgatory where you belong." snarled John as he swung the blade at the Rider. Unfortunately, the Rider blocked the attack before punching outward causing John to go flying backwards into the wreckage of the burnt hospital. "I'm older than you archangels. I'm stronger too." growled the Rider as he pulled out a chain from nowhere and let it catch fire before swinging it at John. John was unable to dodge the chain wrapping around his neck when he got up. The Rider was about to pull John towards him when he felt a pain in his back. Sam looked up as the Rider turned around and felt fear as the Rider grabbed him by the neck with his other hand. Dean had just arrived somewhere when he saw the Rider holding Sam by his neck so he gunned the car and rammed into him. The Rider was forced to let go of Sam and the chain vanished as he fell to the ground. "Get away from my brother you demonic son of a bitch." John looked up and saw the Rider get knocked down as he fell to the ground and massaged his neck. Back in the real world John's body glowed brightly and when the light faded everyone popped up. "I doubt we've seen the last of the Rider." said John after they had arrived at a restaurant called Angelo's and were having the Pizza buffet. "Why so negative John? Take the win. The Rider's gone from your meat suit." said Dean as he ate a pepperoni pizza. Sam raised his glass of water to that before drinking some of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Blue Blur

Chapter 5: Red Blue Blur

It's been a day since John incinerated the Rider and he didn't know how he felt about it, because the Rider is still a part of him either inside or outside of his body. As soon as he had finished watching Smallville Season 4 episode 7 he doubled over in pain in time for Dean to see him do so as he passed by the room. "John!" shouted Dean with a worried tone as he walked towards him. "Something happened Dean. The angels… the angels are worried." said John after the pain had passed. "What are they worried about?" asked Dean with increasing worry himself. However John didn't answer and only teleported away which made Dean shout, "Goddamn it!" in irritation. Sam walked in with a confused expression before he asked, "What are you angry about, and where's John?" Dean turned off NETFLIX right before he left the room not answering Sam as he headed towards the armory.. Meanwhile, John walked towards an orange glowing bolt of energy and gained a curious expression on his face. John suddenly felt a couple of unfamiliar presences behind him so he turned around and saw a blonde woman in a tuxedo and a man in a long grey trench coat whose head was fritzing about. "Who are you supposed to be?" John asked the woman before he gestured to the strange spooky guy with the fritzing head and added, "What is that thing?" The woman's only response was to pull out her angel blade and run at him, but when she stabbed at John he grabbed her wrist and redirected the attack to her stomach and made it piece her heart. After he saw the woman's eyes and mouth glow right before she fell down dead with shadows of moulted wings.

"Johhhhnnn Connstanntinnne." breathed the unknown creature before it flew glided at John. John managed to dodge it the first time but was forced to his knees as the creature punched its hand into his chest through his back. Suddenly the creature vanished into smoke as two guns fired. "John!" yelled Sam as both he and Dean ran towards John after he face planted into the ground. When John woke up he saw that he was in a motel so he sat up quickly and looked around. He noticed that the Winchesters were asleep so he quietly left the room before he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note that said **Thanks for coming to the rescue, but that creature was after me. This is my fight so stay out of it. In case I never see you again know that every action I make from now on will be ones you'd be proud of. Thank you for everything my friends and Goodbye. P.S Hold onto my jacket for me.** When he had returned to the energy bolt the creature showed up and pushed him into it causing him to teleport elsewhere. When John stood up he saw that he was in some cave filled with strange markings. He quickly ducked and rolled away as the creature arrived and flew over him.

"Johhhnnnn Connnstannntinnne." breathed the creature as it faced John causing him to roll his eyes as he said drily, "Very enlightening." They charged at each other, but the creature managed to grab John and carry him through the caves till they reached the surface. As soon as the daylight touched it it screeched before letting go of John as it flew off causing him to fall into the traffic below. The last thing John saw was a GMC Envoy ram into him causing him to flip over it and land leaving a streak of blood on the ground. When he woke up he saw a Doctor with grey hair looking at a clipboard over his bed. "Oh my god. How? Your injuries are so bad you shouldn't be awake let alone alive." said the Doctor as he rushed towards him to and shined a light into John's pupils. An hour later the Doctors were satisfied enough with his condition that they let John sit up. After a while of letting his archangelic grace heal him someone knocked on the door. "Hello?" John widened his eyes when he saw an extremely beautiful brunette woman standing at the door. "Hello. Please do come in… if that's what you're asking. It's incredibly boring here." The woman walked in and sat down next to him on the chair nearby before she said, "I'm sorry for driving into you with my car. Where did you come from anyway?" John was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, and I forgive you." The woman looked at the time before she said, "I have to go. Please do feel better." John smiled at the kindness before he asked, "What's your name?" The woman stopped at the door before she turned back to him and said, "Lana Lang." John laid back as he closed his eyes and thought _Lana Lang. Wonderful woman. I guess getting run over isn't that bad._

When he had felt that he had completely healed he sat up from the bed and looked in a mirror before he heard a noise and felt a familiar presence. He suddenly turned around and paled when he saw the creature outside of the window staring out of him. "What do you want with me?" asked John with irritation before he backed up when the creature phased through the window towards him. "Hellllllp. Killll. Riiiiderrrr." breathed the creature before it suddenly entered John and made him see the Rider spew fire at him. The creature immediately left his body and led the way back to the cave. However as soon as they got there it was daylight and John saw a red blue blur turn into someone who stood in front of the cave entrance. "Who are you and what is that thing?" demanded the man as he stared with an untrusting expression at John. John used his angelic eyes to see what the man was but stumbled back when he was blinded. "What kind of creature are you that you can blind an archangel temporarily?" asked John with a pained expression as he healed his eyes. The man blinked twice before he asked, "What? You're not an angel..you're a man, like me." John snorted once before he said sarcastically, "Oh yeah sure. Humanity is full of people who can move as fast as you." The man sighed as he silently agreed with John. "You still haven't answered me. Who are you, and what is that thing." John walked up and went to touch his head to put him to sleep but then said, "I'm John Constantine, an archangel of the lord. As for that thing…. I don't know. It wants my help to kill something I've fought before but since I've already done that we're going to return to our universe."

The creature started fritzing about even more before it rammed it's hand into john's mind making him remember his last encounter with the Rider. John watched himself as he walked from the wreckage of the burned down hospital and yelled, "Rider! Leave the Winchesters alone! This is between you and me!" The Rider looked at him and regained a more humanoid expression except for his eyes were orange. "Finally. Are you ready to accept me?" sneered the rider after he froze Dean and Sam where they were. John looked down before he let his eyes glow blue as golden wings shined behind him. "I am an archangel of the lord and I will never allow a demon to regain my body." said John before he flew into the sky and started glowing brighter as he flew towards him. However the Rider suddenly vanished which angered John because he felt that the Rider had exited his body. John shook his head to remove the weird feeling from his mind. Suddenly, the man in front of John went flying into him. John widened his eyes when he saw the ginger woman who had burnt down the hospital. "Hello John. Did you miss me?" sneered the woman as her eyes glowed orange right before her face burnt away and her hair turned into a long stream of fire and a flaming skull was staring at him. John dropped the angel blade into his hand and swiped at her, but when she grabbed his arm she twisted his wrist to make him drop the angel blade into her hand. However, before she could stab John she was sent flying into the sky by a red blue blur. "What is that thing?" asked the man when he turned to John but John didn't get to respond when a flaming angel blade went flying into the man. John immediately pulled out the blade and healed the man quickly.


	6. Chapter 6: Death of the Rider

Chapter 6: Death of the Rider

The Rider exploded the ground towards John and his ally as soon as she dragged herself out of the small crater she made when she crash landed. However, John's ally was fast enough to blur him and John away before running back at her to deliver a very strong uppercut. As John watched her flip and turn as she flew away through the sky he finally fell down as he felt his strength leave him. Suddenly two people walked ran outside of the cave and yelled, "John!" when they saw him on the ground and a strange man wearing red and blue over him. "Get away from him you son of a bitch!" snarled Dean as he raised his gun at the stranger. The man looked up at Dean and raised his eyes in surprise before he asked, "Jason how did you get here so fast and why are you holding a gun at me?" Dean blinked twice before he stupidly asked, "Huh?" Sam immediately realized what the stranger was saying and said, "Dean. Jason must be this reality's version of you." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's nerdiness before he asked the question again till John looked at Dean and said, "Stand down Dean. This man helped me fight off the Rider. Unfortunately, the Rider is still alive and is who knows where on this Earth." Dean reluctantly put down his gun before he walked over and knelt by John to check to see if he was wounded. "Dean. I'm alright. I just lost my strength for a while. Adverse effects of being rammed by a car after falling from a high altitude and healing too fast. It'll pass." Dean was quiet as he stared at John with evident worry in his eyes but Sam asked, "How long till you're running at full strength again?" John thought for a few minutes as he stared at the sky and counted the clouds that were covering the sun but eventually he said, "A day. Two at the most."

Sam and Dean wanted to take John back to their universe but John wouldn't go with them because he felt responsible for bringing the Rider to this world. "The Rider is this world's problem John." said Dean stubbornly which annoyed John to the point of glaring at him. "Good bye Dean." said John seriously a second before the man in red and blue blurred them back to their universe. Two days later John finally got up from the couch in the Kent Farm's loft in the barn and heard footsteps walking up the stairway. "Oh hello. Who are you?" asked a blonde woman that looked surprisingly like Allison Mack who played Chloe in smallville. "I'm John Constantine." said John as he held out his hand to shake Chloe's hand. "So why are you in the Kent Barn?" asked Chloe with suspicion after she had shook John's hand. At that point Clark arrived in the barn and said, "He's my cousin twice removed on my father's side." Chloe looked between them before she smiled and said, "Welcome to Smallville Mr. Constantine. Come on. Why don't I show you around town. I'm sure Clark has chores he needs to do." Clark raised an eyebrow before he said, "Be careful John. Smallville is much more dangerous than it looks." John nodded as his eyes told him a similar thing before he and Chloe exited the barn and entered her 2003 Volkswagen New Beetle. "So what brings you to Smallville?" asked Chloe with genuine curiosity but when John didn't answer she frowned and swore she would figure out what he was hiding.

When they parked outside of the Talon she said, "You're not actually Clark's cousin are you." John turned towards her and touched her on the head with two of his fingers putting her to sleep. He immediately grabbed her and walked inside of the Talon with her held on her back in both of his arms. "I found her like this in her car outside." said John when people looked at him with their eyes wide at the sight of an unconscious woman in a stranger's arms. "Oh my god Chloe!" said a woman that looked familiar when she saw that Chloe was unconscious in John's arms. Lana immediately led John to the apartment upstairs and waited as John laid her down on the couch. Lana widened her eyes when she finally saw John's face and said, "You shouldn't be up and walking about so soon. The only one I know that could heal that fast is Clark. Nobody else is even capable. Sometimes I think that Clark isn't human." John snorted on the inside at how close she is to the truth before he said, "It turns out I wasn't hurt nearly as bad as I should've been. It appears that I'm extremely lucky." Lana raised her right eyebrow indicating that she didn't believe him but when Chloe started waking up she hurried over to see if she was okay. While she was distracted John walked out of the room so Chloe wouldn't see him. Once he exited the Talon he felt a familiar presence and turned around. Standing only ten feet from him the Rider glared at him wearing battle worn clothing with shreds all over her red leather jacket, ripped black shirt showing a lace bra underneath, and scuffed jeans. "Hello John. It's time for you to vacate that vessel and let me have it back. That's all I wanted, and if you do that this war between us can finally end." John clenched his fingers before he sighed and said, "I guess this leaves me no choice." right before disappearing.

A second later he was back at the caves performing the same spell that Crowley performed to close the rift between the apocalyptic earth and his earth. John looked back towards the rift before he walked out of the cave and confronted the Rider who had just arrived on a stolen motorbike. "I thought you had decided to go home." sneered the Rider once she walked towards him and her sneer grew when John dropped the angel blade into his hand and stared at her. "You can't kill me John. Not even with that. I'm older than death itself. I am the fire at the end of the universe as well as at the beginning." said the Rider with a cackle but her sneer vanished when John reversed the blade and said, "You're right." a second before he stabbed himself in the stomach killing himself causing the rift to close and the Rider felt herself disappearing which caused her to scream, "NOOOOOOO!" A second later the Rider's vessel collapsed to the ground with a lifeless expression on her face. A day later a couple of schoolgirls found the bodies and shrieked attracting Clark and Chloe who happened to be nearby. "Oh my god. John." said Chloe once she saw John's lifeless expression and the strange silver blade sticking out of his stomach. Clark knelt next to him and closed his eyes with his fingers before going over to check on the woman and didn't find a pulse. A second later he found the bullet wound to her heart that looked to be ten weeks old. Once the cops arrived and did their job Clark snuck into the morgue and jammed a syringe of his blood into John's heart but when nothing happened he said, "Good bye John. You made the ultimate sacrifice to defeat that creature." He quickly took the angel blade and blurred to his loft where he hid it behind his bookshelf.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam had just returned to the location where the rift was but saw that it had vanished which meant one thing. "You were the best of us John." said Dean right before he shot his gun into the sky right before Sam did as well. When they returned to the bunker Dean sat back down and started drinking to try to forget about the fact that he lost two friends, a frenemy as well as his mom in two weeks. "I'm done Sam. I mean it this time. I'm just done." said Dean with a look of hopelessness on his face. Sam was only able to agree with the sentiment and they continued drinking their beer in silence. "Oh get over it ya idgets. Boo hoo you lost two friends and a frenemy as well as your mother. What did you expect in the hunter life?" said a familiar voice which got the attention of Dean and Sam who dropped their beers. "Bobby?" asked Dean as he stared at Bobby who was smiling at them with a happy expression on his face. Back in Clark's universe it's been ten days since John killed himself to destroy the Rider and when he woke up he noticed that he was in a coffin which started freaking him out as he began punching the coffin till he hand burst through causing soil to start spewing in. A few minutes on the surface an old man was tending the graves right before a dirty bloodied hand burst out of the ground scaring the hell out of the old man who began running away as fast as his old legs would let him. In another part of town a book had just arrived at Lana Lang's apartment above the Talon which she looked at with Jason Teague who happened to look like Dean back when Sam was still in college.

* * *

This sets up for a two sequels with each one set in each universe but I doubt I'll do any sequels for a long while because I have a smallville story in progress and I don't know what to do for the supernatural universe. In anycase this is the finale of the Ghost Rider/supernatural crossover storyline. The reason why the Rider vanished after the rift closed and John killed himself is because the Rider thrives on the universal energy of Dean's earth. Just like the TARDIS from Doctor Who in season 2 when they got trapped on Earth 2.


End file.
